


Let Me See

by carryonmyblueeyedangel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Human Names Used, M/M, OW THIS HURTS, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmyblueeyedangel/pseuds/carryonmyblueeyedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert wants to see what's under Ivan's scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See

They kissed passionately, and it was beginning to get heated. Bare hands tangled in ash blonde hair while gloved fingers twined with silver strands, both slipping lower and lower.  
Ivan’s hands wrapped around Gilbert’s waist, crushing him closer as the pair kissed passionately. He felt the albino’s hands pull at the scarf around his neck and froze. “G-Gil… Niet.” He murmured after the kiss was broken, stopping his hands.

“Eh? Why not?” Gil asked, ceasing movement and looking at the violet eyed Russian warily.

Ivan sighed, letting his hands go. A slightly fearful expression crossed his face. “P-please don’t…” Don’t look… don’t look… don’t see them…

“Ivan, I’m awesome enough to know your secret, ja? What is under Ivan Braginsky’s scarf?” He reached for it again, half expecting to be stopped. He wasn’t, and he successfully removed the scarf from the taller man’s neck.

Scars of all shapes and sizes marred Ivan’s neck, tearing over his collarbones and the barely exposed parts of his shoulder. Some looked like they may’ve been from shallow wounds, but most looked like bullet or deep stab wounds. “There… now you have seen.” Ivan smiled sadly, his eyes dropping.

In a huge shock to the Russian, Gilbert grabbed his cheeks and kissed him softly. There was something… needy about the kiss. Something about the way Ivan tightened his arms around the white haired man’s waist screamed sadness, loneliness. It was so different from the others… different from every kiss. It broke, leaving them to rest their foreheads together. Gil ducked and slammed his face into Ivan’s chest, nuzzling it and wrapping his arms around the ash blonde’s waist.

Ivan hugged back, a small smile on his lips, but he was shocked to hear Gilbert speak. 

“Don’t ever let go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, milaya moya.” He replied in a hushed tone. “Gilbert, ya tebya lyublyu.”

The crimson eyed trouble maker looked up at him, his cheeks a very deep shade of scarlet, almost matching his eyes. “Ich liebe dich, Ivan…” he murmured back.   
“D-da? Even with these horrible scars?” 

Gilbert leaned to kiss Ivan’s neck, lips caressing every scar there, before pulling away. “I love you… all of you… These scars are a part of you, and I love them as well.” He nuzzled the warm skin of Ivan’s neck, then kissed it, moving to his jaw.

A gloved hand guided him to meet the Russian’s lips in another soft kiss.

Ivan decided that in the end, he would always have these scars… and he didn’t want them to go away. They made him who he was… all he really wanted, truthfully, was for someone to accept them.


End file.
